hu_ecs_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey-Blood-Moon: A Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy Movie
Honey-Blood-Moon: A Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy Movie is an upcoming adult animated science fantasy action-comedy feature film based on the television series of the same name, which in turn, was based on the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls spin-off toyline of the 2010 toyline relaunch by Hasbro. The film is part of the Hasbro/Hollowfox Humanoidverse film series that connects to the TV shows, due to this, this will take place during Season 5 as well as the third anime spin-offs. It is a spin-off film centering on Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart. The film is directed by Charlie Kaufman (Anomalisa), Atsushi Nishigori (Darling In The Franxx, The Promised Neverland opening) and Shaun Cashman (Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja), and written by Erica Rivinoja (Girls Trip, Trolls), Aaron Ehasz (The Dragon Prince, Futurama), Justin Richmond (Uncharted, The Dragon Prince), Sarah Carbiener & Erica Rosbe (Rick & Morty, Good Game), David X. Cohen (the first theatrical film's writer) and Kevin Hopps (Young Justice) from a story by show co-developer Aaron Montalvo, Carbiener and Rosbe. The film is produced by Allspark Animation, Starburns Industries, Cave 76 , Wildbrain, Secret Hideout, Arad Animation, Hollowfox Toonimation Workshop, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Annapurna Pictures, Aniplex, Bona Film Group and Kadokawa and distributed by United Artists Releasing in the United States, Aniplex and Kadokawa in Japan and Entertainment One distributing worldwide with animation by Trigger, Titmouse, Production I.G and Boulder Media. It will be released on the third quarter of 2018 worldwide in theatres. Production On WonderCon 2019, Montalvo brought a trailer for a Crystal family-centric spin-off film set for a February 2020 release through United Artists Releasing (Americas) and Entertainment One (Worldwide) with Annapurna Pictures, MGM, Allspark Animation and Hollowfox Toonimation Workshop producing. It will be directed by Atsushi Nishigori, Charlie Kaufman and Shaun Cashman and written by Sarah Carbiener & Erica Rosbe, Erica Rivinoja, David X. Cohen, Aaron Ehasz, Justin Richmond and Kevin Hopps from a story by Carbiener, Rosbe and Montalvo. The film will have Andrew Francis, Britt McKillip and Tabitha St. Germain reprise their roles as Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart while new characters join the roster with Dwayne Johnson, Esme Bianco, Hannah John-Kamen and Lance Henriksen voicing them. Story Cadance and Shining Armor needed a little R&R, but when an invitation letter was sent to them for a special cruise party, so them and Flurry Heart are the ones to be in a cruise for a vacation and a special occasion to celebrate the founding of the Crystal District, but when a certain manager seems suspicious, they will put themselves to the test for one big cruise experience of fights and doubts. Cast *Britt McKillip (English, Dub A) / Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese) as President Mi Amore Cadenza/Cadance, President of the Crystal District, Shining Armor's wife, Flurry Heart's mother and Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law. *Andrew Francis (English, Dub A) / Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) as Shining Armor, Crystal District's first man, Cadance's husband, Flurry Heart's daughter and Twilight Sparkle's older brother. *Tabitha St. Germain (English, Dub A) / Yuki Kuwahara (Japanese) as Flurry Heart, Shining Armor and Cadance's 3-year-old daughter. *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (English) / Kotaro Nakamura (Japanese) as one of the cruise's managers who hypes up the party but is doubtful of his co-workers as Cadance was. *Hannah John-Kamen (English) / Juri Kimura (Japanese) as the daughter of the boss of the cruise that she's working alongside with *Lance Henriksen (English) / Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japanese) as the cruise's boss and host of the party of the "Crystal District Founding Day" *Esme Bianco (English) / Emi Shinohara (Japanese) as one of the cruise's managers whose has a secret plan. Info Rating *USA: R - Restricted for Pervasive Language, Strong Stylized Animated Violence, Grisly Violent Moments, Sexual Content, Sensuality and Brief Nudity. *CA: 18A (Overall), 16+ (Quebec) *UK: 15 - For Nudity, Sexual content, Violence, Adult themes and situations *AUS: MA15+ - Strong fantasy violence, sexual themes and strong language *JP: PG12 *RUS: 15+ Category:Feature Film Category:Spin-offs Category:Franchise Category:Movies